


The plural of cactus is “Jim, no”

by will_p



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Plants, Reunions, Separations, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La porta della sua stanza non si è ancora aperta del tutto che Leo si trova un cactus quasi letteralmente sbattuto in faccia.</p>
<p>È troppo presto per stronzate del genere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The plural of cactus is “Jim, no”

**Author's Note:**

> Dalle menti geniali che hanno portato sui vostri schermi [Horatio, la papera più figa dello spazio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5498177), ecco a voi una fic che è praticamente [Pet therapy & altri rimedi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5498402) con i ruoli rovesciati e un cactus al posto del gatto pallas. You guys, I don't even know anymore. È tutta colpa di [Kya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/gifts), come sempre. (Errori a parte, che sono miei, perchè la fic non è betata.)

La porta della sua stanza non si è ancora aperta del tutto che Leo si trova un cactus quasi letteralmente sbattuto in faccia.   
  
È troppo presto per stronzate del genere.   
  
«Cosa,» ringhia, perchè è troppo presto anche per frasi più lunghe di cinque lettere e intonazioni appropriate, e fa un passo indietro sia per evitare di perdere un occhio, sia per guardare chi dovrà strozzare ancor prima di aver fatto colazione.   
  
Jim sorride radioso impalato fuori dalla sua stanza.   
  
_Ovviamente_.   
  
«Bonesy!» esclama, con un’energia che dovrebbe essere illegale a quell’ora della mattina, e poi scuote il cactus teso dritto di fronte a sé come un labrador demente che presenta al padrone il gioco più bello del mondo. «Ti piace?»   
  
« _Cosa._ »   
  
«Il cactus,» dice Jim, lanciandogli un’occhiata piena di affettuosa compassione, e mai come in questo momento Leo avrebbe voluto una porta vera al posto dei trabiccoli scorrevoli d’ordinanza per potergliela sbattere in faccia. «È un regalo. Per te. Così non sentirai la mia mancanza.»   
  
Lo stomaco di Leo precipita verso il pavimento come ogni volta che si ricorda dei _mesi_ che Jim dovrà passare chiuso in quella lattina volante che è la Farragut. Perfetto, è proprio il modo in cui voleva cominciare la giornata.   
  
«Perché,» sospira, passandosi una mano sugli occhi un po’ per trovare qualche residuo insperato di pazienza per non mettersi a urlare lì e subito, un po’ per non pensare a - cose cui è meglio non pensare.   
  
«Perchè volevo regalarti un cane, ma detto fra noi, Bones, non sei proprio un tipo da cani. O gatti. O esseri viventi, in generale. E un cactus è la cosa più vicina a una roccia che potessi darti che non fosse, be’, una roccia.»   
  
Leo si toglie la mano dagli occhi e lo fissa. Jim sorride più forte, e agita ancora il cactus sotto il suo naso.   
  
Se almeno gli avesse regalato una roccia avrebbe saputo cosa tirargli in testa.   
  
«Vuoi sapere come si chiama?» continua Jim, insensibile come sempre alle occhiatacce di Leo, e Leo digrigna i denti.   
  
«No.»   
  
«Si chiama,» dice Jim, avvicinandosi con fare conspiratorio, il cactus stretto al petto come se fosse un cucciolo delicato e non una potenziale arma impropria. «Estrema Riluttanza. Così saprai che ti ho lasciato con Estrema Riluttanza.»   
  
Leo gli dà un PADD in testa.

*

Il cactus - Leo _si rifiuta_ di chiamarlo in qualsiasi altro modo - finisce comunque sulla mensola dell’unica, minuscola finestra della sua camera, a prendere più luce possibile e sorvegliare la stanza come un piccolo dittatore spinoso dall’alto del suo trono di terriccio e ceramica.   
  
È grande più o meno come un’arancia, mezzo palmo di foglie grasse di un verde profondo e spine sottili come capelli che lo ricoprono a ciuffi letali, e Leo non ha la minima idea di cosa farne. Non ha mai avuto piante tra i piedi - l’unico tocco di verde nella sua vecchia clinica, una vita fa, era un rigoglioso vaso di fiori di plastica che richiedeva al massimo una spolverata ogni tanto - e a essere sinceri nemmeno ne voleva, ma alla fine è un cactus. Sono piante che riuscirebbe a far vivere anche un caso disperato, no? Jim non gli avrebbe mai lasciato tra le mani una pianta _difficile_.   
  
Perciò legge le istruzioni sul lato del vaso, ordina al computer della sua stanza di simulare luce solare mentre è fuori, ruba un contagocce per annaffiarla una volta a settimana, e procede a ignorare la pianta per tutto il resto del tempo.   
  
Dopo un mese e mezzo il cactus sembra un pallone sgonfiato che aspetta solo che qualcuno ponga fine alle sue sofferenze, e Leo non sa dove sbattere la testa.   
  
Ovvio che Jim gli avrebbe lasciato la pianta più esigente di questo lato del sistema solare, come altro avrebbe potuto pensare a lui altrimenti?   
  
Persino le _spine_ sembrano depresse.   
  
Leo sta giusto contemplando la pianta in fin di vita sulla sua finestra, pensando a quanto sarebbe bello se Jim se ne tornasse subito sulla Terra - per potergli sbattere il cactus in faccia e chiedergli cosa diamine dovrebbe farci ora, non perchè senta la sua mancanza, ovviamente - mentre ignora il manuale di anatomia tellariana che dovrebbe studiare per un test imminente, quando il computer annuncia un visitatore alla sua porta.   
  
«Sì?» dice andando ad aprire, perché la gente tende a scocciarlo il meno possibile quando risponde a monosillabi e occhiatacce, e poi sbatte le palpebre come un idiota quando Gaila, tra tutti gli scocciatori possibili, lo supera con nonchalance e entra nella stanza con passo deciso e un turbinio di capelli rossi.   
  
«Ciao Leonard,» dice, ricordandosi le buone maniere solo dopo essersi seduta alla sua scrivania e averlo lasciato imbambolato sulla porta con le sopracciglia a orbitare da qualche parte intorno all’attaccatura dei capelli. «Jim mi ha chiesto di venire a occuparmi del tuo cactus. Quello vegetale,» precisa, con un piccolo sospiro… deluso? Santo cielo. «Ha detto che non è uno dei vostri doppi sensi terrestri. Purtroppo.»   
  
Leo la guarda, e non ha neanche la forza di commentare.   
  
«È là,» indica vagamente il davanzale, cercando di non immaginare come potrebbe essere andato _quello_ scambio di messaggi tra Jim e Gaila. «Forse sei ancora in tempo per salvarlo.»   
  
Gaila si volta verso la finestra, e appena posa lo sguardo sulla pianta più patetica della Terra _trasale_ , sgranando gli occhi e portandosi le mani alla bocca neanche si fosse trovata davanti un arto mozzato. (Conoscendola, forse avrebbe reagito meglio all’arto mozzato.) «Mostro!» urla, e Leo la guarda a bocca aperta correre verso la finestra e stringersi il vaso al petto come un gattino. «Cosa gli hai fatto?»   
  
Gli ci vuole un po’ a ritrovare la voce perchè _cosa?_ «Niente!» si difende, senza neanche sapere da cosa si stia difendendo ma improvvisamente pieno di sensi di colpa sotto lo sguardo tradito di Gaila. «È un cactus, cosa avrei dovuto fargli? Ho seguito le istruzioni, e quel coso è diventato… così,» conclude debolmente.   
  
L’occhiata di Gaila dice meglio di mille parole cosa ne pensi delle sue istruzioni. «Dovevi cambiargli vaso, non può crescere in questo coso minuscolo. E cambiargli terriccio. E dargli luce diretta, non quella porcheria del simulatore. E parlarci.»   
  
Leo la fissa. «Prego?»   
  
Gaila rabbrividisce come se le avesse detto che nel tempo libero si diverte a prendere a calci i bambini. «Non ci hai nemmeno parlato?» sussurra, cullando piano il cactus, e Leo aveva già dei dubbi sulla sua sanità mentale prima che che Gaila abbassasse il viso e iniziasse a rivolgersi _al cactus_. «Shh, va tutto bene. Tutto questo tempo abbandonato con questo bruto, poverino, come ti senti?»   
  
«Ehi!» La situazione è talmente ridicola che cosa cambia, a questo punto, se si offende per essere stato insultato di fronte al suo cactus? «Ho dato l’acqua a quella pianta come un orologio svizzero, sia chiaro. E di che dovrei parlarci, poi? Politica e fisica quantistica?»   
  
«Di tutto!» dice Gaila, guardandolo male. Okay, gli Orioniani hanno ben più di qualche enzima in comune con la clorofilla, ma da lì a offendersi per una pianta come se le avessero insultato un parente forse è un po’ esagerato. Leo comunque non può fare a meno di farsi il più piccolo possibile. «Della tua giornata, del tempo, della _sua_ giornata - perchè Jim ti ha lasciato questa povera creatura, se non sai neanche le basi?»   
  
«Vorrei saperlo anch’io,» bofonchia, poi alza le mani all’ennesima occhiataccia. «Va bene, ho capito, parlerò con quel dannato cactus!»   
  
«Ovviamente,» dice Gaila, stringendo gli occhi, e poi Leo si ritrova il vaso tra le mani e Gaila che lo supera e se ne va urlandosi alle spalle: «Inizia ora, io vado a cercargli un vaso.»   
  
Leo si sente un po’ come se fosse sopravvissuto a un tornado.   
  
Guarda il cactus, e il cactus ricambia lo sguardo con le sue foglie spente e le spine flosce e resta immobile e in silenzio _perchè è un cactus_ , e Leo vorrebbe soltanto avere Jim davanti per infilarglielo su per il naso. E non con estrema riluttanza.   
  
Ma in assenza di idioti biondi con aspirazioni suicide - non che gli dispiaccia, chiaro, è solo che gli scoccia dover posticipare lo sfogo - a Leo non resta che riportare il cactus al suo davanzale, appoggiarlo delicatamente, aprire il più possibile la finestra e… tornare a studiare, perchè ha già perso fin troppo tempo e il suo manuale non si studierà da solo.   
  
Se poi, per la prima volta dai tempi del college, ripete a voce alta tutto quello che legge, è solo perchè così può memorizzarlo più rapidamente.

*

Così il cactus resiste, e Leo… Leo comincia a fare conversazione.   
  
All’inizio sono solo monosillabi, grugniti del buongiorno quando striscia fuori dal letto all’alba e brontolii della buonanotte quando striscia dentro il letto dopo un doppio turno in clinica, ma pian piano i versi incomprensibili diventano saluti a mezza bocca, che poi diventano commenti distratti sul menù della mensa o sul meteo del giorno, che alla fine diventano vere e proprie tirate. È incredibilmente _terapeutico_ avere una scusa per parlare da soli, e Leo potrebbe ammettere, nella privacy della propria testa, che gli mancava qualcuno con cui lamentarsi di, be’, tutto.   
  
E il cactus è un partner di conversazione molto più stimolante della maggior parte degli esseri senzienti con cui ha a che fare ogni giorno, in tutta onestà.   
  
Un pomeriggio Gaila irrompe nella sua stanza nel bel mezzo di un appassionato dibattito a senso unico sui pro e i contro dell’uso prolungato dei rigeneratori ossei, e Leo non si riprenderà mai dall’imbarazzo ma almeno Gaila da quel giorno smette di fissarlo per i corridoi come se le avesse investito il cane, il che è già qualcosa.   
  
Per cui Leo parla, e Gaila supervisiona, e il cactus, a sorpresa, si riprende in un batter d’occhio. Sembra quasi _felice_ nel suo nuovo vaso, una specie di piatto in metallo con i bordi rialzati che Gaila deve aver rubato dai mucchi di pezzi scartati dei laboratori d’Ingegneria, con le foglie gonfie e brillanti e le spine più aguzze che mai.   
  
E Jim continua a chiedergli notizie del dannato cactus. _Come sta il nostro bambino_ e _dimmi che Gaila ha smesso di parlargli male di me_ e _dimmi che tu non hai iniziato a parlargli male di me_ , e Leo non è un tipo appiccicoso, ovviamente, né si aspetta che Jim lo sommerga di video quando sono entrambi così impegnati da avere tempo appena per scriversi qualche messaggio, ma gradirebbe ricevere almeno _una_ comunicazione che non abbia a che fare con quella pianta infernale.   
  
Dopo tre mesi dalla partenza di Jim si decide a mandargli una foto. Il risultato è un po’ troppo scuro, mal centrato e francamente ridicolo, ma Leo invia la foto senza stare troppo a rimuginare sui suoi capelli o sulla sua espressione o su chissà quale altra sciocchezza. _Ti mando questa foto con Estrema Riluttanza_ , recita la didascalia sotto un Leo che guarda corrucciato in camera con il vaso del cactus appoggiato su una mano come un vassoio.   
  
Il giorno dopo trova ad attenderlo un video dove Jim ride e ride e ride, con gli occhi infinitamente blu sotto le luci fredde della Farragut e delle occhiaie profonde e l’aria _felice_ , e poi passa cinque minuti a raccontargli in un flusso di coscienza tutti gli ultimi cento giorni, rapido e incoerente come solo le persone completamente esauste sanno essere. Il video si chiude quando Jim crolla addormentato sul computer, spento come una lampadinatra una parola e l’altra, interrompendo la registrazione con la fronte. È la cosa più ridicola e più _Jim_ che abbia mai visto.   
  
(Potrebbe averla vista una o due dozzine di volte, ma non ci sono testimoni. E se ci sono sono testimoni verdi, spinosi, e incapaci di andare in giro a dare fiato alla bocca che comunque non hanno.)

*

Nonostante il cactus cresca ormai forte e rigoglioso sotto una dieta ferrea di acqua (misurata al millilitro) e luce (solare, diretta) e partecipi ogni giorno a brillanti dibattiti di xenoanatomia, storia della Federazione e deontologia medica, Gaila continua a trattare Leo come un sorvegliato speciale e la sua stanza come un bar dove presentarsi senza problemi e senza preavviso e passare interi pomeriggi a dargli fastidio.   
  
«Non mi fido ancora,» dice una sera, alzando il naso con superiorità, e Leo rotea gli occhi ma tira fuori un bicchiere anche per lei e le versa un dito di bourbon.   
  
Ha il sospetto che Gaila si senta un po’ sola. Oh, è sempre circondata di gente, ovviamente, ma sono tutti idioti che dopo uno o due (o sette) giri tra le lenzuola spariscono, e le uniche persone con cui l’abbia mai vista passare una quantità di tempo prolungata sono Jim e Uhura - e Leo adora Nyota, davvero, ma la trova piuttosto… intensa. Anche lui probabilmente avrebbe bisogno di staccare ogni tanto, se dividesse la stanza con lei.   
  
Quale luogo migliore dove passare il tempo, dunque, della stanza di Leo, dove può rilassarsi in santa pace e parlare con qualcuno di così attento, comprensivo, gentile e premuroso?   
  
Ah, e poi c’è anche Leo, che non è né gentile né premuroso ma almeno ha l’alcol.   
  
Forse è proprio per colpa dell’alcol, o forse perchè Gaila è una subdola macchinatrice che dovrebbe smetterla di chiedergli se può occuparsi del suo altro cactus («E _questo_ era un doppio senso. L’ho detto bene, vero?» «Perchè sei ancora qui?») per distrarlo, fatto sta che Leo ci mette settimane a rendersi conto che sta succedendo qualcosa di strano al cactus. O meglio, al vaso.   
  
Gli sono spuntati dei motori, nello specifico.   
  
«Gaila, perché il mio cactus sembra pronto a partire per una missione spaziale?»   
  
«Non so di cosa stai parlando,» dice allegra, sdraiata a pancia in giù sul suo letto a darsi lo smalto alle mani mentre dondola i piedi in aria, e tre giorni dopo tutt’intorno al vaso spuntano dei minuscoli led azzurrini e sul bordo compare la scritta _USS Farragut_.   
  
E Leo non ha problemi con i progetti di decupage di Gaila, davvero, a ognuno il suo hobby; quello a cui si oppone è la minuscola divisa dorata da capitano che un giorno appare dal nulla addosso al suo cactus.   
  
Dove diamine ha trovato una cosa simile?   
  
«No.»   
  
«Ed _dai_ , è così carino!»   
  
«No.»   
  
La divisa, ovviamente, resta.   
  
(Leo ha il sospetto, tra le altre cose, che a Gaila manchi _Jim_ , che è una cosa ridicola perchè come può una persona sana di mente sentire la mancanza di un individuo molesto e squilibrato come Jim Kirk? A lui, di certo, non manca.   
  
Come di certo non lancia un’occhiata malinconica al vaso sulla finestra ogni sera, prima di spegnere la luce e mormorare _buonanotte_ a qualcuno che non potrà sentirlo.)

*

A quindici giorni precisi dal rientro di Jim - non che Leo stia contando - in cima al cactus spunta un minuscolo bocciolo, che nel giro di una settimana cresce e si gonfia fino a sembrare pronto a scoppiare come un fuoco d’artificio.   
  
«Era ora,» dice Gaila, e poi passa due ore a fare battutine sulla fioritura precoce di certa gente e su altra gente che invece ci mette secoli a sbocciare. Leo smette di starla a sentire dopo cinque minuti, e per quanto sia difficile ignorare una persona che continua ad ammiccare esageratamente dopo ogni battutaccia per poi chiedere se è così che funzionano gli eufemismi sulla Terra, Leo fa del suo meglio.   
  
Il giorno in cui, secondo Gaila, il fiore dovrebbe finalmente sbocciare, si chiudono in camera con una provvista di cibo e alcol ad attendere il lieto evento. Leo ci prova a ingannare l’attesa studiando, davvero, ma dopo un’ora di Gaila che gli tira popcorn in testa e li fa finire sul suo PADD, ricoprendo tutto lo schermo di burro e sale, si arrende e la raggiunge sul letto.   
  
A mezzanotte non ci sono più popcorn e l’alcol è circa a metà, e il fiore del dannato cactus resta ancora ostinatamente chiuso.   
  
«Forse è in ritardo,» ipotizza Gaila, e poi scoppia a ridere senza neanche tirarne fuori un doppio senso o dargli gomitatine complici. Dopo giorni di battute ormai non c’è più bisogno, basta solo il pensiero. Leo non lo trova divertente - perchè davvero, _giorni_ \- ma per qualche motivo dal suo naso escono degli sbuffi d’aria che potrebbero essere fraintesi per segni di divertimento.   
  
«Tipico,» mormora, buttando giù il contenuto del suo bicchiere in un unico sorso, e Gaila si scrolla di dosso gli ultimi risolini risolini con un sospiro e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla.   
  
«Jim non farà tardi, vedrai,» dice, strofinando una guancia contro la stoffa ruvida della sua divisa, e sbadiglia. «Gli manchi troppo.»   
  
«Uh.» La gola di Leo è secca, all’improvviso, e l’alcol deve essergli salito alla testa tutto nello stesso momento, perchè d’un tratto gli sembra di non avere più terreno stabile sotto i piedi. Si schiarisce la voce, e _vorrebbe_ rimproverarla, dirle di smetterla con queste sciocchezze, che non ha bisogno di rassicurazioni perchè non è preoccupato, andiamo, ma quando apre bocca quello che ne esce è: «Okay,» incerto, gracchiato, e dannazione.   
  
Dannazione all’alcol, dannazione ai feromoni di Gaila che devono avergli intorbidito il cervello, dannazione alla Farragut, dannazione al cactus che è cocciuto e pungente e fragile e vestito da capitano ma che non è il _suo_ capitano.   
  
Gaila sbadiglia ancora e Leo si trova a imitarla, troppo intontito per dirle di tornare nel suo dormitorio e troppo stanco per alzarsi lui, così le passa un braccio attorno alle spalle e chiude gli occhi. Solo per riposarli qualche secondo, ovviamente.   
  
Li riaprono entrambi la mattina dopo, con il sole in faccia e la bocca riarsa e una sorpresa che li attende sul davanzale della finestra.   
  
Sulla sommità del cactus fa bella mostra di sé, appena sbocciato e già così baldanzoso, uno splendido fiore dai petali delicati di un vivido giallo dorato che sembra quasi richiamare la divisa che Leo si ripromette da settimane di buttare via.   
  
La vita di Leo ormai è una parodia di se stessa.

*

Jim, naturalmente, fa tardi.   
  
La Farragut resta bloccata da qualche parte intorno Giove per colpa di una tempesta elettromagnetica che, per quanto non pericolosa in sé, impedisce il passaggio assieme a ogni tentativo di comunicazione. Nessun messaggio in entrata, nessun messaggio in uscita, e nessuna notizia su quando la Farragut potrà rientrare se non i bollettini metereologici spaziali dello stesso dipartimento che si era scordato di notificare l’anomalia in primo luogo.   
  
Leo non è preoccupato. Ha sa il cielo quante altre cose cui pensare, e un ritardo nella Farragut significa solo un ritardo nella sbronza spettacolare che lo aspetta appena Jim gli piomberà di nuovo tra capo e collo, con il suo sorriso sornione e mille storie da raccontare davanti a un boccale di birra gelata perché andiamo, Bones, lo sai che nello spazio non c’è niente di buono da bere.   
  
Per cui è tutto sotto controllo. Nessun problema, solo qualche piccolo cambio di programma. _Non è preoccupato_ , ricorda a tutti digrignando i denti e piantando hypospray nel corpo dei suoi pazienti con forse solo un filo di gentilezza in meno del solito. Se a ogni attimo di pace controlla i messaggi sul suo PADD è solo perché aspetta i risultati di un test, e se passa tutto il tempo a lamentarsi di quanto sia tremendo e imprevedibile lo spazio è solo perchè lo spazio _è_ tremendo e imprevedibile. La gente di quest’Accademia ha bisogno di qualcuno che glielo ricordi più spesso, okay?   
  
Passa un giorno, e poi un altro, e poi un altro ancora, e Leo continua a non essere preoccupato ma lo hanno anche sbattuto fuori dalla clinica perchè, a quanto pare, fare doppi e tripli turni “non è salutare, McCoy”, perciò va a correre, attività perfetta per chi ha qualche ora da passare in assoluta non-preoccupazione. Tornato in camera a notte fonda si infila subito sotto la doccia, e uscito dalla doccia si infila subito nei pantaloni più morbidi del suo armadio e in una maglia che gli va troppo stretta e quindi _potrebbe_ non essere propriamente sua, e sta dibattendo se infilarsi sotto le coperte e morire o magari prima andare a cercare del cibo quando arriva l’annuncio di un visitatore alla porta.   
  
Si passa una mano tra i capelli ancora bagnati e sospira. Ci mancava solo Gaila con i suoi occhioni preoccupati e i suoi feromoni che gli fanno ammettere _cose_ , ora.   
  
«Senti, tesoro, lo so che non parli con il tuo amico del cuore da giorni, ma stasera non è proprio -»   
  
«Ehi,» dice Jim, con un sorriso stanco, e Leo resta bloccato a bocca aperta.   
  
Jim, che fino a poche ore fa era bloccato in mezzo allo spazio, e non si è degnato di mandargli neanche uno straccio di messaggio per avvisarlo di essere tornato vivo e vegeto. Jim, che ha gli occhi cerchiati e sembra reggersi in piedi per miracolo, e sta agitando le dita a mo’ di saluto come una ragazzina timida. Jim, che porta ancora la divisa d’ordinanza sotto il cappotto, che ha un borsone ai piedi e una sacca in spalla, che è corso da lui senza neanche andare a posare i bagagli solo per salutarlo con la manina e dire _ehi_.   
  
«Ehi,» risponde, stordito, e poi sopprime il desiderio di prendere a testate il muro.   
  
Il sorriso di Jim ritrova un po’ di energia, diventa più brillante e gli raggiunge gli occhi, che sono blu e limpidi e per nulla come le foto che Leo ha finto di non stare guardare costantemente per sei mesi. Jim Kirk è ridotto uno straccio e sorride come se fosse sul punto di cadere faccia avanti nel corridoio e iniziare a russare, e il cuore di Leo sembra sul punto di esplodergli in petto.   
  
«Sono tornato. Chiaramente,» dice Jim, noncurante della sua crisi interiore o forse ignaro, e alza un braccio come se volesse toccarlo ma lo ritrae subito, uno spasmo incerto che finisce con una mano in tasca e l’altra con le nocche bianche strette attorno ai lacci della sacca. «E sono qui per… salutare. Sì. Se non, uh, se non disturbo.»   
  
Jim, realizza Leo all’improvviso, è _impacciato_. È quasi surreale.   
  
«No,» dice, perchè per andare oltre i monosillabi dovrebbe smettere di guardare Jim, e la cosa non è in programma. Se potesse scegliere cosa fare della sua vita, passerebbe i prossimi sei mesi a guardare Jim, a memorizzare la curva delle sue labbra e la piega delle sue spalle e il modo in cui le ciglia gli disegnano ombre delicate sugli zigomi quando abbassa lo sguardo per nascondere un sorriso verso il pavimento.   
  
Non sa come ha fatto a sopravvivere finora senza averlo sempre davanti agli occhi. Alcol e privazione di sonno, probabilmente.   
  
«Oh,» dice Jim, «bene.» E poi strofina i piedi contro il pavimento, si stringe un po’ nelle spalle, gli lancia un’occhiata fugace da sotto quelle ridicole ciglia lunghissime, come se stesse cercando di non guardarlo ma non potesse resistere, e Leo lo bacia.   
  
Lì, in mezzo al corridoio, con un borsone tra i piedi e il cuore in gola.   
  
Jim sa di aria riciclata e caffè, e quando Leo lo prende per la giacca e preme le labbra contro le sue resta pietrificato per la bellezza di tre secondi, per poi lasciar cadere _tutto_ e aggrapparsi a Leo come a una scialuppa durante un naufragio.   
  
«Oh Dio, _grazie_ ,» mormora, premuto contro le labbra di Leo perchè non sembrano in grado di staccarsi, ora. Leo gli posa una mano sulla nuca e Jim fa un verso minuscolo dal fondo della gola, lo prende per i fianchi e lo bacia fino a lasciarlo senza fiato. «Credevo che ti fossi scordato di me.»   
  
«Stai scherzando,» chiede, tra un bacio e l’altro, toccandogli il collo, le guance, le spalle, ovunque possa arrivare e ovunque Jim gli permetta.   
  
Jim fa un suono che potrebbe essere una risata, ma che è difficile da decifrare quando gli sta infilando la lingua in gola. «Una foto. Mi hai mandato una - sola - singola - foto.» Ogni parola è marcata da un gesto, una spinta per far rientrare Leo in camera, un calcio per buttare dentro anche i bagagli, uno strattone per far sparire la giacca e uno slancio per tornare tra le braccia di Leo e riprendere da dove erano rimasti. «In _sei mesi_. Come mi sarei dovuto masturbare, secondo te?»   
  
Leo scoppia a ridere, ma si sente comunque arrossire fino al collo. «Pensavo fossi sommerso di foto del genere,» prova a scherzare, ignorando la vampata di calore che gli stringe lo stomaco e scorre verso il basso.   
  
Jim interrompe il suo tentativo di scalare Leo come un albero e intanto liberarsi di tutti i propri vestiti giusto il tempo per dedicargli uno sguardo serio. «Nessun altro, Bones,» dice, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Le tue erano le uniche importanti.»   
  
Cristo santo, questo ragazzino sarà la sua rovina.   
  
«Vieni qui,» dice, la voce roca, e lo aiuta a far sparire la divisa, gli morde le labbra, lo spinge sul letto, e si dimentica del resto del mondo.

*

«Ho una cosa per te,» dice Jim, stirandosi tutto contro il suo fianco.   
  
«Un’altra?» fa Leo, inarcando le sopracciglia con innocente stupore, e Jim grugnisce incredulo ma poi gli dà un bacio che lo fa sprofondare nel cuscino, per cui vittoria.   
  
«Non ti ricordavo così divertente,» dice, e poi purtroppo inizia a divincolarsi. Leo solleva le braccia che teneva saldamente avvolte attorno alla sua vita e lo guarda rotolare giù dal letto con la coordinazione di un cucciolo ubriaco e barcollare per la stanza in cerca di qualcosa. Sarà la stanchezza del viaggio, saranno le loro attività delle ultime ore, ma Leo non sa se preoccuparsi che vada a sbattere da qualche parte o godersi lo spettacolo del lato b di Jim in tutta la sua gloria.   
  
Quando si china a rovistare dentro i suoi bagagli, vince la seconda opzione.   
  
«Tadaaan,» dice Jim, e si volta con una piroetta rischiosa per sorridergli come un matto e mostrargli… un cactus, dentro una scatola.   
  
«…Cosa.»   
  
Jim gesticola verso la pianta, poi torna a sedersi sul bordo del letto. «È un regalo. Per te. L’ho trovato su Mazar quando ci hanno lasciati liberi un pomeriggio e mi hanno detto che è una specie scorbutica che beve come una spugna e non va d’accordo con gli altri della sua specie e fiorisce una volta l’anno e… uhm. L’ho già detto che mi mancavi?»   
  
Leo lo sta fissando. Jim rotea gli occhi e apre la scatola, tira fuori il vaso con cura e poi lo sbatte in faccia a Leo.   
  
Leo lo prende al volo, perchè è stufo di rischiare la vista ogni volta che Jim decide di fargli un regalo, porta il cactus a una distanza adeguata dai suoi occhi e si decide a guardarlo bene.   
  
È anche lui grande come un’arancia, forse un po’ più dell’altro, ma ha spine più lunghe e dure e l’aria molto meno amichevole; sulla sommità ha quello che ormai Leo, suo malgrado, è in grado di riconoscere come la promessa di un bocciolo, e deve ammettere che più guarda questo cactus più gli sembra… corrucciato.   
  
«Si chiama Gioia Infinita,» dice Jim, e poi sorride allo sguardo sinceramente preoccupato per la sua salute mentale che Leo gli lancia. «Per poter tornare da te con Gioia Infinita.»   
  
Leo resta in silenzio per un po’ a fissare il cactus misantropo che ha in mano, e quello addobbato a capitano che se ne sta sulla sua finestra e grazie al cielo Jim non ha ancora visto, e poi fa un respiro profondo. «Mi stavi corteggiando _con dei cactus_?»   
  
Jim scrolla le spalle. «Ha funzionato, no?»   
  
Leo posa delicatamente Gioia Infinita sul comodino, al sicuro ma lontano da loro, e poi si piega a baciare Jim su quel suo sorrisetto compiaciuto.   
  
Che Dio lo aiuti, sì, ha funzionato.

*

Gioia Infinita finisce sul davanzale a condividere il vaso con Estrema Riluttanza, decorato con una piccola divisa azzurra e delle sopracciglia arrabbiate incastrate tra le spine (cortesia di Gaila), e contro ogni previsione e consiglio si adatta subito alla compagnia. Nel tempo in cui il primo cactus si esibisce in uno spettacolo di fiori sempre più grandi e più sgargianti, il nuovo arrivato si degna di produrre appena, quasi contro voglia, il suo unico fiore.   
  
È piccolo, delicato, e blu. Sta benissimo insieme ai fiori dorati del suo compagno.

**Author's Note:**

> \- "Ti lascio con Estrema Riluttanza" è preso paro paro dai [Peanuts](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-xfp1/v/t1.0-9/11863289_1015068371857461_2278538829217242332_n.jpg?oh=c431873e0ce78a9f07172dc19a040a62&oe=5646F8DE), la cosa ci è solo sfuggita un pochino di mano;  
> \- Gaila e la clorofilla è ispirato a [questa fic deliziosa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5205);  
> \- tutte le ~nozioni scientifiche~ di questa fic me le sono tirate fuori dal culo, per cui prendetele per quello che sono e perdonatemi;  
> \- [questo](http://sweetsucculents.tumblr.com/post/126423404924/we-had-a-downpour-here-in-ohio-that-popped-this) è Estrema Riluttanza; di Gioia Infinita non abbiamo testimonianza fotografica, ma apprezzate anche voi l'ironia dell'avere per cactus-Bones una pianta aliena.


End file.
